Chains of Hate
by Corvus no Genmu
Summary: Slight AU. Dash encounters a boy Violet's age chained to a rock during his search in the cave. What is the true secret behind the strange super who calls himself Chains? How is he connected to Violet's crush, Tony Rydinger? Part One of a Trilogy.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Slight AU here folks, starting with Dash's exploration of the cave. Note that he started exploring a lot sooner than in the movie. Also, a tiny sliver of OOCness w/Dash and Violet on some parts.

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I own Chains, not The Incredibles. I also own my version of Violet, Jack-Jack, and Dash's superhero names._**

* * *

**Chains of Hate**

By Corvus no Genmu the Prince of Slumberland

Chapter One: Meetings

Dash walked excitedly through the cave, the torch in his gloved hand lighting the way for him. He was worried about his parents as much as Violet was but he knew that they loved each other too much to get a divorce. At least… he hoped so… Suddenly, Dash's face met dirt in a very rough manner. Thinking it was one of the bad guys his mother had been talking about earlier, he jumped quickly to his feet, his fists held ready in nervous anticipation. Upon seeing no one, Dash relaxed slightly but not totally. Bending down to pick up his still lit torch, Dash spotted what had caused him, The Dash, to trip.

A rather dark looking chain with a strange weight at the end. The weight itself was in the shape of a dragonhead and matched perfectly with the chains in darkness, but what really unnerved Dash was that its white eyes were _staring_ right at him. Of course, since the thing didn't have any pupils and were just stark white, Dash couldn't really tell. Looking up, Dash saw the chain went down a slight ways to a large rock that was connect to both the ceiling and floor of the cave. Said rock had, apparently, _two_ chains wrapped tightly around it several times. The second chain also had a dragonhead-shaped weight attached to its end, albeit said dragonhead was forced through the chains several times and was faced upwards towards the cave's ceiling.

"Whoa…" Dash crept slowly, for him anyway, towards the rock. Upon going to the rock's other side, Dash saw a boy around Violet's age being pinned to the rock by the chains with his arms held high above his head where the chains seemed to connect with the strange metal wristbands that adorned the boy's wrists. He wasn't wearing a cool super suit like Dash, but rather normal-looking, albeit a bit ragged, clothes. He wore a baggy pair of black pants and a trench coat, which was more ragged than the rest, with a charcoal gray t-shirt that had what looked like two swords crossing each other to form an 'X' with a chain wrapped around the both of them. The boy's hair was a pale brown much like Violet's 'boyfriend' and his eyes, which had a mask similar to Dash's, were the same shade as his hair. … His eyes!

Dash jumped back in surprise to see the boy staring at him as he struggled to breathe with the chains wrapped taut around his torso and neck. Dash held up his fists in an attempt to look intimidating to the chained teenager. "Didn't think we survived that explosion didya? Huh? Didya? Don't think that I won't be able to kick your butt because I can and will if I have to!" Of course, Dash stuttered a few times during his speech.

"Under the present circumstances… I'd have to agree… with ya Dash…" wheezed the teen. Dash's eyes widened in horror.

"How'd you know my-I mean-" The teen wheezingly chuckled at the blonde-haired boy.

"This is a… cave, Dash… I heard everything your… mother said… as well as… you and your sister…" gasped the teen. Dash blinked.

"Oh…"

The teenager took as deep a breath as he could before speaking, "Dash… take your sister and… get out of this cave…"

"Huh? Why?" The dragonhead weight of the first chain weakly crawled over to them before landing with a thud, its snout pointing in the direction before the teenaged boy. Dash blinked rapidly and stared at the dragon head-shaped weight. "Did _you_ do that?"

"…That's of no… importance… Look down there…" The dragonhead lifted weakly and moved a few inches forward before plopping down onto the ground again. "… Look… and tell me… what you see…" Dash shot the teen a weird look but did so anyway. About five meters away from where the teen was chained the ground changed into concrete. Holding his torch up higher, Dash saw that the rest of the cave had been turned into a concrete tunnel of sorts. Dashing back to the teen, Dash told him what he saw.

"Get out here…! Take your sister… and run…!" exclaimed the teen weakly.

"What? Why?"

"That shaft… is for the rocket… when it launches… the flames will go… through that tunnel… and out this very cave…" Dash's eyes widened and he quickly ran off to his sister before skidding to a halt and running back to the teen.

"Wait a minute! What about you?" The teen smiled sadly at Dash, a few tears falling down his eyes.

"I have nothing left, Dash… He who put me here… killed my parents… and my unborn sister… I… have _nothing_, Dash… but you… You have everything…" The teen wearily closed his eyes, the eyes on the dragonhead weights dimming as well, "… Go, Dash… go and save your parents… While there's still… time… Run, Dash… Run… as _fast_ as you can…" Dash stared at him incredulously for a moment before running back to his sister. If he was going to get the chained teen out of the cave in time, he'd need help.

Even if it was his sister who would be helping…

* * *

Violet stared into the flames of the small fire that her mother had made shortly before giving them their masks, warning them, and running off to save their father from whoever had shot the missles at them. She was still ashamed that she wasn't able to help when she was most needed and slightly confused by what her mother had said earlier. What more power could she have? She already turned invisible and could create force fields strong enough to repel her hyperactive little brother. 

"Speaking of which… Where is that little insect? He normally doesn't-" Violet was violently tackled to the ground by the said insect who was speaking at maximum velocity.

"Violet! Yougottacomehelpmeout! There'sthisguybacktherewhosaysthiscaveisreallytheexhaustpipethingtosomerocketandthatwehavetogetoutbuthe'strappedand-" Violet shoved her brother to the ground and clamped his mouth shut with her hand.

"What the heck is wrong with you?"

"C'monC'monC'mon! I need your help!" Without waiting for her assent, Dash grabbed her hand and ran towards the chained teen with his sister yelling at him all the way.

"Let go of me you stupid little… insect…" Violet's voice trailed off and died upon seeing the chained teen. "Whoa…" The chained teenager weakly raised his head to look upon Violet. His eyes widened by a slim margin in surprise as did Violet's. '_His eyes look so… familiar…_' thought the raven-haired girl.

"I take it… this is… your sister, Violet…?" he asked Dash. Violet blinked and turned to look down at her brother.

"Who is this guy, Dash?"

Dash blinked and said, "He's… I don't know…"

"… I am…… Angelon… But my super-hero name… is… Chains…" said Chains hesitantly as he continued to gaze at Violet wonderingly. Neither Parr children noticed the dragonhead-weight lift from the ground slightly to look up at Violet's face with its white eyes turning blue before it began to droop pathetically down to the ground again with its eyes still a radiant blue. They did, however, notice when Chains' eyes widen marginally again before his pupils shrank into tiny dots as his face became red as a cherry.

"Are you okay?" asked Dash, confused by the sudden blush adorning Chains' face.

"I-I'm fine…" gasped Chains, the eyes on his dragonhead weight changing back to white. "Just… struggling to… breathe is all…" wheezed the chained teen, raising his neck up slightly for emphasis. The teen glared as best as he could down at Dash. "I thought I… told ya to… take Violet and… get out of here…!"

"And leave you here so you can get roasted like a smore? Not a chance!" exclaimed Dash. Violet's looked between her brother and Chains and back again.

"What the heck are you two talking about?" Chains wheezed in a deep breath.

"This cave is an exhaust… pipe for Syndrome's rocket… which should be… launching soon… How soon, I know not…" Violet narrowed her eyes and stared at Chains suspiciously.

"How do we know that you aren't just one of the bad guys setting a trap for us outside?" Chains blinked in surprise before chuckling weakly.

"Syndrome is too… stupid and too… excitable when it comes to us… supers… The only trap he set… was on your father… and my parents…"

"What do you mean?" asked Violet, still suspicious of the imprisoned teenager. … Even though he was kind of cute… '_Focus, Violet! Mom and Dad's lives could be in danger!_'

"Syndrome's planning to… kill… your parents…" gasped Chains.

"What!"

"He's planning to… kill your parents… just like he… killed mine…" wheezed Chains, his eyes gaining a tiny hint of moisture. "… Go… please…"

Violet eyes widened again in surprise. She hadn't expected that… '_… If what he's saying is true… he's literally committing suicide!_'

Violet turned to look down at Dash and said, "Dash, help me get him down."

"You fools…! Get outta here…! … Please…!" begged Chains, but the two Incredible Kids ignored him and, instead, focused on how to get Chains down. The links of the two chains were impaled by many small nails and quite a few rocks. Even the one that was on the ground was impaled. Dash picked up a few rocks and proceeded to bash at the smaller rocks pinning the chains while Violet made a small force field around the head of one nail. She then slowly raised the force field up, taking the nail with it. When the nail was completely out, Violet dropped the field and took a few deep breathes. Violet rarely ever had to move her force fields and the few times she did, she exhausted herself greatly. After taking a few more deep breaths, Violet went on to the next nail, with Chains protesting the whole time.

A little over half-an-hour later, Violet removed the last nail just as Dash finished pulverizing the last piece of rock. Chains drop to the ground with a thump; his chains retracting slowly back into his strange wristbands. Breathing a heck of lot easier than before, Chains said, "Thank you… You both didn't have to do that…" Suddenly, a low rumbling sound came from the end of the tunnel. The three supers' heads shot up and looked down at rapidly growing light from the tunnel's end.

"The rocket! It's launching!" yelled Chains. The teen struggled to stand but his legs weren't exactly cooperating with him after being chained to a rock for three days… Violet grabbed his hand as Dash grabbed hers and dragged them both out of the tunnel like a bat out of Hades with the flames biting at their heels. Somehow, through either sheer luck or Dash's great speed, the trio of supers managed to get out of the cave in time to escape the flames. Chains and Violet rubbed their shoulders painfully as Dash took a few deep breaths to steady himself.

Looking behind them, the trio saw the rocket climb high into the sky and soon disappeared from their point of view. Violet turned to Chains and asked, "What's the rocket for…?"

Chains turned his head to look at her, a faint blush touching his cheeks for Violet had yet to let go of his hand. "Um… I don't know really… I didn't get enough time to look at Syndrome's plan fully… But…" Chains looked up to stare at the rocket's smoke trail, "I believe it's heading for the nearest city…"

"It's not a bomb, is it?" asked Violet, her eyes wide with scared anticipation.

"No… The rocket contains an attack droid that Syndrome built… It'll attack the city once it lands…"

"Who's Syndrome?" asked Dash, "Huh? Huh? Huh!"

"… He's the one who killed my parents…" said Chains, his eyes downcast. Turning abruptly, he headed deeper into the forest. "C'mon… we need to find a safe place to sleep for the night…" A loud roar came from his torso. "… And something for dinner…"

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Slight AU here folks, starting with Dash's exploration of the cave. Note that he started exploring a lot sooner than in the movie. Also, a tiny sliver of OOCness w/Dash and Violet on some parts.

* * *

**_Disclaimer: SEE FIRST CHAPTER_**

* * *

**Chains of Hate**

By Corvus no Genmu the Prince of Slumberland

Chapter Two: Midnight Talks and Morning Runs

"Burp!"

"Dash!"

"What? I'm a guy! It's what we do!"

Violet rolled her eyes, exasperated by her brother yet again. Violet turned her focus to Chains who had been eating much like a ravenous bear. Not that she could blame him really; he had been in that cave for at least three days with nothing to eat or drink. With a loud, and somewhat exaggerated gulp, Chains finished his share of dinner. With a soft sigh, he turned to face his fellow supers.

"We best get some rest if we're going to save your parents." Chains leaned against the tree behind him with his chains shooting upwards towards the top of said tree. The Parr kids jumped in surprise; they had not expected him to be able to control his chains like that. Seeing their stunned looks, Chains chuckled.

"I wouldn't really call myself Chains if I couldn't control them. These two are both my primary power and weapons. I can see what they see, hear what they hear, and I can also talk through them," he explained, snapping noises emanating from the canopy of the trees above Chains. Several dozen large leaves began to drop slowly to the ground around the supers. The chains retracted just as quickly as they shot upwards, meeting the gauntlets with a dull metallic thunk.

"You got other powers? Cool! What are they! Do you have laser-eyes? Walk through walls? Turn into metal? Huh? Huh? HUH?" Dash had managed to say all that in one breath. Chains chuckled softly and suddenly, Elvis Presley was sitting across from them. "How you doin'?" he smirked at their wide-eyed looks and, in Violet's case, glazed over eyes. His voice sounded still like Chains though and that snapped Dash and Violet out of their stupor.

"That's… so… COOL! Do me! Do me!" begged Dash, jumping up and down in excitement. Chains chuckled and complied and there was another Dash sitting across from the real one. "COOL!"

"I can also cast illusions, which are quite realistic. The only problem is having to make a noise like… if I cast an illusion of myself as animal, I'd have to sound just like it for it to truly be effective," explained Chains, the illusion dropping slowly away to reveal the dark-clothed super.

Looking up at the moon, Chains spoke softly, "We better get some shut-eye. We're going to have one heck of a bad day tomorrow." The dragonhead-weights slowly moved to the large piles of leaves around Chains and grabbed several of the large leaves and passed them over to Dash and Violet. "Use these to cover yourselves. The Vipers make passes during the night."

"The what?" asked Violet, quirking an eyebrow.

"Vipers, one of Syndrome's aircrafts. It's virtually impossible to see in the night and by the time we hear it coming, it could be too late, so it would be best to cover ourselves with some camouflage," explained Chains as he buried himself in the leaves, effectively hiding himself from view. Dash had not only camouflaged himself but had fallen asleep in an instant. He truly was the fastest boy alive…

Violet gathered the leaves around her and slowly buried herself in them. She wondered idly how Angelon knew so much about the island, but, then again, he said that he had been here for a few weeks… Something tugged at the back of her brain about how long Angelon had been on the island; that it somehow fell into a similar timeslot with someone else… '_Oh well…_' thought Violet, '_It's probably not important…_'

* * *

Two stinking hours later found Violet still awake. '_Darn it! How could Dash fall asleep so easily? He rarely stays still for crying out loud!_' thought the black-haired girl venomously.

"Is something wrong, Violet?" whispered Chains from beneath his pile of leaves.

"Gack! Don't do that!" whispered Violet fiercely. Chains's head poked up from his large pile of leaves.

"Sorry… Didn't mean to startle you. Just wondering if you were okay," said Chains, his eyes reflecting his worry. Again Violet felt that small tinge of familiarity that came from seeing Chains's eyes.

"It's okay it's just…" Violet sighed tiredly. "Yesterday one of my biggest worries was whether or not I'd pass that stupid pop quiz Ms. Cropp assigned us… and now…" Another small sigh.

"I know what you mean… Same thing with me really. I swear that Ms. Cropp was a villain at one point in her _long_ lifetime…"

Violet chuckled, "Yeah… Hey, you have Ms. Cropp? How come I've never seen you at school?"

"Trust me when I say that I am a master of disguise. In fact, you probably noticed me everyday…" He looked up at the moon and thought, '_Just like how I noticed you…_'

Violet sighed tiredly and tried once again to find another one of the numerous comfortable positions that didn't seem to allow her sleep. Chains looked back at her and asked, "I could… uh…"

"Hmm?" Violet looked back at Chains, "You could what, Angelon?" Chains's cheeks blushed faintly both at her using his real name and the idea he had been stupid enough to start voicing.

"Wh-When I was a kid… and I had trouble sleeping… my mom used to sing me to sleep… If you want to… I could uh… sing you to sleep…" Violet's own face gained a familiar shade of red, which was a lighter shade than Chains's.

Struggling to remain visible, Violet stuttered, "I-I… would like that…" Chains's face did a fantastic impression of a tomato at this.

"O-Okay…" He cleared his throat softly, as to not wake Dash, and started to sing softly with the dragonhead-weights singing backup.

"Lala kahle  
In the jungle, the mighty jungle  
The lion sleeps tonight  
In the jungle, the quiet jungle  
The lion sleeps tonight"

(Chorus)  
Imbube

Ingonyama ifile  
Ingonyama ilele  
Thula

Near the village, the peaceful village  
The lion sleeps tonight  
Near the village, the quiet village  
The lion sleeps tonight

(Chorus)

Ingonyama ilele

Hush my darling, don't fear my darling  
The lion sleeps tonight  
Hush my darling, don't fear my darling  
The lion sleeps tonight

He, ha helelemama  
Ohi'mbube

(Chorus)

Ixesha lifikile  
Lala  
Lala kahle

Near the village, the peaceful village  
The lion sleeps tonight  
Near the village, the peaceful village  
The lion sleeps tonight

(Chorus)

My little darling  
Don't fear my little darling  
My little darling  
Don't fear my little darling…"

Violet had already fallen asleep when the song reached its middle, but Chains continued on anyway. When the last words of the song died away in the wind, Chains smiled softly at Violet and said, "Don't fear my darling…" Before burying himself in the leaves once again, a happy smile adorning his face.

* * *

Chains awoke in a start. Something was wrong. Looking around he saw that both Violet and Dash were still asleep and covered by their leaves… except… Violet was crying. Chains quietly moved over to the raven-haired girl and listened carefully to what she was saying.

"No… not freak… Tony… please no… no…" Chains blinked in surprise and looked up at the moon. He knew what she needed most of all, but if she happened to wake up… He could hurt her deeply… Looking down at her weeping silently, he decided to take that risk.

Bending down to her ear, Chains spoke in a voice not like his own, but someone else's entirely, "You're not a freak, Violet… If you're anything, you're a raven-haired angel delivered from the highest heavens…"

"T-Tony…" Violet's tears slowed to a halt and a small blush adorned her cheeks.

"Know this my darling, be you super or normal, you are always an angel… to me…"

"… Tony…" Violet leaned forward, still asleep, and wrapped her arms around Chains' torso tightly. "… Love you…" Chains' face gained a pained look and he looked up at the moon before looking down at Violet.

Bending down to her ear again, he whispered, "I love you too."

* * *

Dash awoke quite well-rested the next morning. '_I feel like a million…_' Dash's thoughts trailed off when he realized exactly where he was sleeping.Dash awoke quite well-rested the next morning. '' Dash's thoughts trailed off when he realized exactly where he was sleeping.

Right next to his sister.

"EW! YUCK! BLECH!" Jumping away from Violet, Dash shook himself to rid himself of the nastiness that was known as girl cooties. After doing what some would call a twisted version of the Macarena, Dash looked back at his sister and snickered.

"Oh how I wish I had dad's camera…" snickered Dash, taking in the scene of his sister and Chains sleeping in each others' arms for future blackmail use.

"_Identification, please_." Dash whirled around to see a vibrant blue parrot staring at him. "_Identification, please,_" it asked again.

"Hey…" Dash walked over to Violet and shook her, "Violet, wake up! You gotta see this cool bird!"

"Mmph…" Violet blinked tiredly, her eyes focusing on Chains' face, which was only a few inches from her own. "Eeep!" Violet jumped away from the still sleeping teen as though he were on fire. Dash ignored the rapidly growing blush on his sister's face and turned her about to show her the talking bird.

"It's that one! It talks! … Like a robot! It's totally wicked!"

"_Voice key incorrect_…" said the bird.

"Voice key?" said Violet suspiciously, quirking her eyebrow at the strange red-eyed bird.

"_Voice key incorrect_…" repeated the bird.

"What a second…" Violet's eyes narrowed. What were the odds of a wild bird hearing words like that? (Even if the island was populated with bad guys.) The bird slowly opened its beak and let out a shrill alarm as its eyes flashed red. With a loud yelp, Chains shot up with his chains shooting upwards towards the canopy. He quickly retracted them, but was unable to dodge the many coconuts that followed after them.

"Run!" cried Violet.

"Where!"

"Away from here!" The two Incredible Kids took off into the woods with the robo-bird hot on their heels, neither of them noticing that Chains had stumbled off in the opposite direction.

* * *

(Now everybody, as much as I enjoy writing this fic, I will _not_ plagiarize the entire movie, so you'll have to watch the '100 Mile Dash' chapter of "The Incredibles" movie to know what happens between just then to… now!)

* * *

"We were so worried about you!" said Violet, hugging her father, Mr. Incredible, tightly as Dash did the same with their mother, Ms. Incredible, or Elastigirl as she was once called.

"I thought I'd never see you again…" murmured Mr. Incredible, hugging all three of them tightly. Suddenly, the sounds of many Velocipods reached their ears. Mr. and Mrs. Incredible quickly dropped their kids and stood at ready to take down the Velocipods. Three appeared from the front of them and quickly moved towards them. Suddenly, the middle Velocipod veered sharply to the left with its pilot jumping out at the last moment. The Velocipod collided with the one on the left, causing a small explosion while the third screeched to a halt and turned to face the pilot of the now destroyed Velocipod.

A pair of long chains with dragonhead-shaped weights shot out from the pilot's wrists to easily knock the aircraft out of the air. The pilot turned to the stunned Incredibles and flashed them the victory sign. "How ya doin' there, UltraV? Quickflash? I'm still slightly miffed at you two running off without me, so excuse me while I take out my frustration on these jerks, okay?" Without waiting for their consent, Chains turned and unleashed his chains upon the soldiers that had appeared behind him.

Violet and Dash quirked their eyebrows in surprise from their new codenames, but ran to assist Chains nonetheless, followed by their confused parents. Chains twisted and danced in place as his chains whipped through the air as if they weighed as light as a feather. His chains never came near the Incredibles but, instead, assisted them in a way. His chains provided enough of a distraction for Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl to finish off the Velocipods and the ground troopers while Dash blinded several of them by causing dust storms with Violet providing defense for everyone. Too bad their attention was too focused on the henchmen and not the master…

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold everything!" Syndrome landed between the Incredibles and Chains, firing his Zero-Point Energy beams at the supers. "What have we here?" Syndrome looked quite surprised at the Incredibles' uniforms. "Matching uniforms?" His eyes fell on Ms. Incredible. "Oh no… Elastigirl! You married Elastigirl!" His eyes went to Violet and Dash. "Oh and got busy!" Finally, the crazed geek turned to Chains.

"Well, well… If it isn't the son of Blazestone and Universal Man! How on earth did you survive my rocket? Oh well, it seems that, once again, I'll just have to imprison you, but this time… Hahaha… in a more… secure cell… Mr. Incredible's already experienced it, and I believe he enjoyed it quite well." Syndrome laughed maniacally as he walked calmly back to his headquarters, being careful enough to drag the Incredibles and Chains through the canopy as he went.

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Slight AU here folks, starting with Dash's exploration of the cave. Note that he started exploring a lot sooner than in the movie. Also, a tiny sliver of OOCness w/Dash and Violet on some parts.

* * *

**_Disclaimer: SEE FIRST CHAPTER_**

* * *

**Chains of Hate**

By Corvus no Genmu the Prince of Slumberland

Chapter Three: Who's To Blame

"Oh come on! Would you look at that! It's so awesome! It's like a movie!" Syndrome jumped about with glee as the huge television monitor showed the destruction the Omnidroid v. 10 was causing to the city of Metroville. The Incredibles and Chains were hanging suspended in the air by the strange metal balls that adorned their ankles and wrists. Mr. Incredible was glaring angrily at Syndrome, but not as much as Chains. There is one word that could perfectly describe the look on the teen's face.

Rage.

"First, the Omnidroid trashes the city and then, WOOSH! Here comes Syndrome to save the day!" Mr. Incredible was about to yell something but was beaten by Chains whose voice was etched in anger.

"That's the reason! That's why you killed my parents and all those other heroes! That's the reason! So you could _pretend_ to be a superhero!" To Chains' and the Incredibles' surprise, Syndrome began to laugh quite insanely.

"You know what the funny thing is about all this? I'm not the really the one to blame here. Sure, I killed all those heroes for my future, but who had started the raging fire that is me! I'll tell you who! Mr. Incredible!" said Syndrome, point to the crimson clad hero for emphasis.

"What?" hissed Chains, taking his eyes off Syndrome to glare heatedly at Mr. Incredible who looked down at the floor, his eyes filled to the brim with guilt as his family stared at him in surprise.

"You see," said Syndrome as he began pacing around in small circles, "Back in the 'Golden Age', I wanted to be the sidekick to the greatest superhero in the whole wide world, Mr. Incredible! Oh but he, he didn't _want_ a _non_-super sidekick that put Einstein himself to shame. No, he didn't want a ward that soon outgrew his hero. You know what he said to me?" By now, Syndrome had stopped pacing and stood before Chains who was still glaring at Mr. Incredible.

"_'Go home, Buddy. I work alone.'_ Those six words sparked the almighty volcano that is Syndrome! So you see… I'm not to the one to blame really… It all falls down upon Mr. Incredible!" roared Syndrome, pointing and glaring at the blonde-haired super who had a few tears falling down his face.

"… So what you're saying is…" said Chains slowly, "That it was Mr. Incredible who tricked my parents and all those other supers into coming to this blasted island? That it was Mr. Incredible who set the Omnidroids upon them, killing them all? That it was Mr. Incredible who tortured me for hours on end before tying me with my own chains to a rock in an exhaust pipe for a rocket?" Chains chuckled darkly and turned his glare to Syndrome, ignoring Mr. and Mrs. Incredible's stunned looks, Dash's awed one, and Violet's sad one.

"You are a fool, Syndrome. A poor little boy who's nothing more than a _fake_. A dream of delusional man with major hair issues. I don't blame Mr. Incredible for anything, Syndrome. None of this is his fault in anyway, and I am quite proud to have fought beside him and Mrs. Incredible, and even prouder to have gotten to know his awesome son and beautiful daughter." Mr. Incredible looked at Chains incredulously. '_How could he forgive me so easily…?_' Mrs. Incredible shot her husband a look of sympathy and mouthed, 'Don't interrupt'. Dash, meanwhile, had a cheeky grin on his face at being referred to as awesome but another hero whom _he_ thought was awesome. … Besides his dad of course… Violet was blushing a very dark shade of red at being referred to as 'beautiful' by someone like Chains. It was strange that he was so nice to her, and he didn't even really know her nor did she know him.

At least… that's what she thought…

"Are you quite finished?" asked Syndrome in a very bored tone, picking his ear with his pinky finger as he waited impatiently for the super to finish his little speech.

"No, I have one more thing to say," said Chains calmly. With absolutely no hesitation, Chains spat at Syndrome's face, "That was for my pare-" Chains was cut off as hundreds of volts of electricity pumped through him. The pain was so unbearable, but he did not scream, not even when smoke began to rise from his frying skin. He could hear Violet crying in the background and the angered cries of her parents and brother, but they sounded so far away. A long second later, Chains found himself deep in the depths of unconsciousness.

* * *

Chains groaned painfully as he slowly began to awaken. It felt like he was sitting down… in a car…? Blinking painfully, Chains' eyes focused on a pair of very familiar blue ones.

"GAH!" Chains fell backwards and land roughly on the floor. "Ow…"

"Oh my gosh! Angelon, I'm sorry! Are you okay?" Violet bent down and helped the slightly taller teen back into his seat.

"Yeah… I'm fine…" Chains looked around and saw that he, Violet, Dash, and Mr. Incredible were in one of Syndrome's spy vans. "What the? Where are we?"

"We're in one of Syndrome's spy vans using a spare rocket to get to Metroville to fight the evil giant robot!" exclaimed Dash in a single breath.

"Okay… How'd we escape…?"

"Violet used a force field to get out and then got the rest of us out after Dad did some therapy time with mom and me and then she carried you in a force field all the way here!" exclaimed Dash, again in a single breath. Violet blushed bright red and refused to look Chains in the eye. Chains himself was blushing as well and decided to quickly move on with the questions.

"Where's Mrs. Incredible then?"

"Mom's outside holding us to the rocket plane-thingy!" exclaimed Dash excitedly. Chains was about to ask some more questions but was cut off by Mr. Incredible.

"Alright kids! Strap yourselves down like I told you!" Chains quirked his eyebrow in confusion as he watched Violet and Dash move to the chairs near the spy equipment and held on to the equipment board tightly with Violet holding her hand up above a ominous looking button. Chains hesitantly sat down between the siblings and slowly wrapped his chains tightly around them and himself, a feeling of dread for whatever was about to happen. Violet blushed at this but was snapped out of it by her father yelling, "Now, Violet!"

Violet quickly slammed her hand down on a large button on the equipment board. There was a sound of something splitting apart and Elastigirl's relieved scream. Chains turned his head to see Mrs. Incredible climb in through the window and sit next to Mr. Incredible.

"Everybody hold on! This is going to get rough!" yelled Mr. Incredible. Chains' eyes widened when he realized that not only were they very high up in the air in a spy van, but one other very important fact.

He was afraid of heights.

* * *

One heck of a hectic ride down a highway onto Traction Avenue found Violet sitting in Chains' lap with her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. Neither of them knew exactly when Violet had made her transfer from her seat to Chains' lap. Most likely it was back when the van had literally rolled to a stop just short of the sidewalk. Suddenly, a tentacle that belonged to the Omnidroid flashed past the front window of the van with the rest of the diabolical machine following close behind. Chains' feeling of dread increased tenfold but he suppressed it. This was going to be one heck of a battle and he needed to focus entirely on stopping that thing and protecting Violet from it. Now was the time for the retribution of his parents' death to begin.

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Slight AU here folks, starting with Dash's exploration of the cave. Note that he started exploring a lot sooner than in the movie. Also, a tiny sliver of OOCness w/Dash and Violet on some parts.

* * *

**_Disclaimer: SEE FIRST CHAPTER_**

* * *

**Chains of Hate**

By Corvus no Genmu the Prince of Slumberland

Chapter Four: Supers Strike Back

Chains watched grimly with Violet and Dash by his side as the three of them hid behind a building while Mr. and Mrs. Incredible fought the Omnidroid. Even with the help of Frozone they were having little, if any, effect on the blasted thing.

Earlier, after another short therapy-session featuring Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl, the worst thing that could possibly be said was spoken.

"What's the worst that could happen?"

The worst turned out to be Chains and the IncrediKids nearly getting crushed under the Omnidroid. Violet's shield had managed to hold against the blows from its large claws, but she couldn't stand against its full weight being slammed down on her. When Mr. Incredible had managed to stop the second body slam, Chains had taken Violet in his arms while Mrs. Incredible took Dash. Following Mrs. Incredible to an alleyway that lay slightly out of the Omnidroid's sight, Chains ignored Violet's mumbled protests. Setting Violet down unwillingly next to Dash, Chains started to run back towards the Omnidroid but was stopped by Elastigirl. She had firmly told him and her kids to stay put and then ran back to fight the Omnidroid. What UltraV (Violet) and Quickflash (Dash) didn't know was that their mother had said something else to Chains silently through her eyes.

_ "Protect my children." _

Which was why Chains was standing beside them, twitching angrily as he watched the monstrosity that had killed his parents attack everything in sight. Suddenly, the Omnidroid's red eye turned towards them. Not wasting any time, Chains shot one of his chains at the machine. The dragonhead-shaped weight met the Omnidroid's metal with a loud clang. A small tremor traveled down the chain until it reached Chains himself.

"Tha-a-a-at isn-n-n-n't g-o-o-o-o-od…" stuttered Chains as he shook in place much like a cartoon character would. The Omnidroid grabbed a hold of the teen's still extended chain in one of its large claws. "Ah nuts!" The robotic menace whipped its arm back, taking Chains along with it. It then began to spin its tentacle-arm around in a large circle above its flat head. Suddenly, the Omnidroid v.10 let go of Chains' chain, sending the brown-haired teen flying.

"ANGELON!" screamed Violet as Chains disappeared from view.

* * *

John Lasseter is one the many average Joes in Metroville. He worked as an executive producer for a soon to be big movie company in downtown. He had no way of knowing that not only was downtown going to be ransacked by a fifty-foot tall robot, but he was about to be mugged by a couple of punks. When John thought that all hope was lost, his money, and most likely his life, was saved by a strange teen, with chains similar to those of the punks attached to a pair of strange wrist guards, who, by sheer luck, had collided into the punks while going at least sixty mile-per-hour.

Chains sat up wearily, his back slightly bruised from colliding into the punks and his eyes still spinning around in large circles from the Omnidroid's version of the spin cycle. He stood up wearily and was sort of surprised when some strange guy came up to him, slightly hyperventilating, and shook his hand _almost_ as fast as Dash. The man sped off towards the suburbs, screaming about life, love, and calling in sick for once.

* * *

When Chains finally made it back to the battlefield, thanks to a little chain swinging and quite a few jumps across the rooftops, he saw that things weren't faring that well. Jumping down onto the street, Chains was horrified to see, through the infrared eyes of his dragonhead weights, that Violet was trying to dodge the Omnidroid's claws while holding onto… a white wrist guard?

"Violet!" Chains shot his chains forward and wrapped them tightly, but not too tight, around Violet's thin waist and pulled the girl away from the robot, causing the evil device to topple over its own arms. Chains hugged Violet to him tightly as he used his chains to swing them next to Dash, Mrs. Incredible, and Frozone.

"Violet, what the heck were you doing!" screeched Mrs. Incredible angrily. Chains let go of Violet as she waved the white wrist guard wildly.

"Mom! I got it! I got the remote!"

"Remote?" asked Frozone, "A remote for what?" Chains was about to give UltraV a good piece of his mind for risking her life for a stupid remote when she pushed one of the small buttons on the wrist guard. Suddenly, the robot's clawed hands turned into rockets and it hovered in the air before taking off towards the newly dubbed remote-wrist guard.

"For the robot!" squawked Chains in surprise as he and the others ducked the flying contraption. The Omnidroid slammed heavily into the skyscraper at the end of the street, apparently disoriented from both the flying and the slamming its head against the unyielding building. Chains and company watched as the robotic menace slowly righted itself and made its way over. Chains saw that the gun beside its head had been destroyed and one of its claws was missing. Chains was very thankful for that since it gave him a better chance of not being sent a spinnin' again.

"Push another one!" exclaimed Quickflash as the robot drew nearer. Violet pushed a few buttons on the remote but it didn't seem to do anything.

Although there was someone screaming in the background behind the heroes but none of them paid him no mind.

"It's not working!" seethed Violet, slapping the remote angrily.

Mrs. Incredible took the remote from her daughter's hands and said, "Lucius, try to buy us some time!" She turned to face the kids as Frozone iced towards the Omnidroid. "You kids get out of here!"

"We're not going anywhere!" said UltraV, sounding strangely like her mother. Chains, meanwhile, had shot his chains forward after Frozone. The dragonhead-shaped weights' mouths opened as they drew near the black robot's head. Much to everyone's surprise, at least to those that were watching and/or paying any sort of attention anyway, large plumes of fire shot out of the dragonhead weights. Frozone started making huge walls of ice while the Omnidroid was blinded by the flames. This time, Chains didn't give the giant machine a chance to grab his chains and send him flying again. His chains were constantly moving, keeping the dragonhead weights aimed and flaming at the robot's half-circle shaped head.

Suddenly, Mr. Incredible's voice came loudly from far behind them. "Press that button again!" Sparing a quick glance behind over his shoulder, Chains saw Mr. Incredible was holding the missing Omnidroid claw before turning his attention back to distracting the Omnidroid. Mrs. Incredible pushed a button on the remote, which didn't do anything to the Omnidroid itself but actually sent the blades of the claw spinning.

"No, no! The first one!" yelled Mr. Incredible.

"First one, got it!" yelled Mrs. Incredible, hovering her finger above the button that would, hopefully, do something good.

'_I can only hope so anyway…_' thought Chains worriedly as the Omnidroid drew closer, having decided to ignore the flames and walk forward, easily smashing through the ice wall.

"Push the button!" screamed Mr. Incredible.

"Not yet!" yelled Elastigirl. If Chains wasn't busy with the Omnidroid he would have started bashing his head against a wall.

"What are you waiting for!" shouted Mr. Incredible, fear clearly evident in his voice.

"A closer target! You only got one shot!" The Omnidroid drew nearer and nearer to the heroes and Chains was forced to withdraw his chains since he couldn't move them around that easily with the IncrediKids and Elastigirl so close to him. Frozone was forced to back off as well but he still kept trying to freeze the Omnidroid from where he stood next to Mrs. Incredible.

Suddenly, Mrs. Incredible pushed the button and Mr. Incredible shouted, "Everybody duck!" Looking behind them, the supers saw that the spinning claw had now become a rocket. Everybody fell to the ground with Chains creating an umbrella with his chains over them. The claw ripped through the hull of the Omnidroid easily and burst out the other side, the power core impaled in its blades.

Everyone slowly stood as Mr. Incredible jogged up to them. They stared up at the Omnidroid that now looked more like a donut than a killing machine. It slowly tipped over and exploded, shrapnel flying high into the air to land in the lake. The sound of applause reached the heroes ears and they turned to see the citizens coming out from their hiding places applauding them, their faces filled with awe. Violet smiled at this but, upon turning to look at Chains, the smile soon vanished. Chains had a grim frown on his face and he was staring at the destroyed Omnidroid. A tear slid down his face as he bowed his head and muttered, "Soon… soon…"

Little did either teenager know that one person was not applauding them. One person was growling angrily as he flew away to his hovercraft, a plan of revenge already beginning to form in his twisted mind.

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

A/N 1: Slight AU here folks, starting with Dash's exploration of the cave. Note that he started exploring a lot sooner than in the movie. Also, a tiny sliver of OOCness w/Dash and Violet on some parts.

* * *

**_Disclaimer: SEE FIRST CHAPTER_**

* * *

**Chains of Hate**

By Corvus no Genmu the Prince of Slumberland

Chapter Five: The End

Chains sighed tiredly as he listened to Mr. Incredible talk with Agent Rick Dicker of the NSA. Currently he and the Incredibles were in a limo being driven back to the Incredibles' home. Dash was talking excitedly about what had transpired the past few days while his mother tried, somewhat unsuccessfully, to her phone messages.

"I wonder if school got cancelled…?" mused Violet, tapping her lip. Dash stopped his narration, much to his mother's relief, to face his sister.

"Why? Worried about your _boyfriend_?" he asked, batting his eyes to accent his question. Violet's face went tomato again while Chains began to look uncomfortable. "Don't worry about it, I'm sure he'll be there ready to pucker up and _smooch_ ya!" Now Chains' face deepened into a dark shade of red. "Maybe he'll even ask you to _marry_ him!" Chains' eyes went wider than a satellite dish and his face went stark red to pale to red again.

Deciding to change the subject as quickly as she could, Violet asked, "Wh-Where will you be staying, Angelon?" A small glimmer of something echoed in her eyes.

Agent Dicker answered that question, "Unfortunately, because Angelon is underage, he will have to be put into an orphanage until he's either adopted or old enough to inherit his parents' assets…"

"What!" cried Angelon, "I have to go to a what! No! I refuse!" Further discussion was cut off by Mrs. Incredible.

"Bob, listen to this…" said Mrs. Incredible, holding the car phone between her and her husband. Though Chains and Violet couldn't hear the words, the voice sounded as though it was getting more and more panicked when suddenly it became calm and relaxed again. Chains got the word 'replacement' from phone before Mrs. Incredible exclaimed, "Replacement? I didn't hire a replacement!" before running out of the limo with the rest of her family and a confused Chains following behind.

Nearly knocking down the front door, the Incredibles and Chains ran into the dining room to see Syndrome holding little baby Jack-Jack in his arms. Wasting no time, the villain used his zero-point energy ray on the supers.

"Shhhh… The baby's sleeping…" snickered the twisted villain, holding Jack-Jack close while keeping an eye on the paralyzed heroes. "You ruined my future so I'm merely returning the favor. Oh don't worry, I'll be a good mentor," said Syndrome excitedly, "Kind, loving, nurturing… Everything you weren't!" The red-haired psycho sent a heated glare at Mr. Incredible. "Who knows… maybe he'll make a good _sidekick_!" Syndrome sent the supers flying into the wall and into the living room and then blasted the roof of the kitchen away with his remaining wrist guard. With an insane laugh, the madman took off into the air, taking a sobbing Jack-Jack along for the ride.

"We got to do something, Bob! We got to do something now!" cried a frantic Mrs. Incredible as she stood up and watched helplessly as her baby was being taken away from her.

"SYNNNNNDROOOOOOOOME!" roared Chains with enough fury to top a thousand volcanoes. Raising his arms high above his head, the teen roared angrily again before slamming his arms downwards as well as his chains. The ticked-off hero shot high into the air, going at least fifty miles per hour as his chains retracted back into his wrist guards before shooting them upwards to impale Syndrome's airship. Pulling up alongside Syndrome, Chains gave his chin a swift kick.

"GAH!" The cape-wearing maniac flew upwards a few feet on his own power before gaining control once again. Growling angrily, Syndrome fired a zero-point energy blast at Chains but he swung below and up the aircraft, landing on its roof.

"You may have taken my family away from me Syndrome," yelled Chains over the noise of the aircraft, "but you won't take him from his!" The dragonhead-shaped weights roared and shot large plumes of fire into the air, emphasizing Chains' words. Jack-Jack, upon seeing the flames from Chains' dragonhead weights, suddenly got a rather wicked smile before bursting into flames.

"YEOW!" Syndrome threw Jack-Jack at Chains as he blew on his hands in pain. Chains' eyes widened and he shot his chains forward, creating a crib out of them, and caught Jack-Jack.

"Baby on fire! Baby on fire!" yelled Chains frantically as his dragonhead weights' mouths opened and a blue-colored mist blew out and over Jack-Jack, safely dousing the apparent super. Jack-Jack giggled happily before sneezing and turning his entire body into metal. "Gah!" grunted Chains from vast change of Jack-Jack's weight. An idea suddenly struck Chains and he quickly followed it. While keeping an eye on Syndrome, who was still blowing on his hands like a five-year old, Chains wrapped one chain around Jack-Jack tightly before sending it and Jack-Jack down to the ground with Jack-Jack's increased weight adding to the speed of descent.

The Incredibles couldn't believe their eyes when they saw the baby of their family changed from a baby composed of metal to normal and then fly _through_ Chains' chain and into his stunned mother's arms. Chains smiled down at the family before being shot in the stomach by Syndrome. The super nearly fell off the aircraft from the blast but he managed to keep his footing. Wrapping an arm around his burned torso, Chains looked up at Syndrome.

"Neither they nor you have seen the last of me! I'll come back and take Mr. Incredible's brat a million times if I have to!" roared Syndrome angrily.

"No… you… won't!" gasped Chains. The super took a deep breath and closed his eyes before slowly falling sideways and off the manta ray-shaped aircraft, much to Syndrome's surprise. Looking over the side of his black aircraft, Syndrome saw that Chains' other chain, the one that had brought Jack-Jack back to his family, had wrapped around Mr. Incredible's car and had shot back upwards, launching the car at him.

"Oh no…" The car impacted the front of Syndrome's ship, destroying it completely and knocking Syndrome backwards and into one of the aircraft's turbines.

Down below, Violet watched nervously with the rest of her family as Chains fell slowly towards them. She had been surprised when Angelon had grabbed her father's car and took it up into the air where he was fighting Syndrome, but now she was more afraid for his safety than anything.

Up above the Incredibles, Chains thought grimly to himself as he fell, 'Mother… Father… you… have been avenged…'

Suddenly, Chains' body was wrapped completely in zero-point energy and his body was dragged roughly back upwards towards where Syndrome was getting closer to the blades of the turbines of his futuristic aircraft. Suddenly, the insane villain's cape was caught by the turbines and he was jerked backwards.

"ANGELON!" screamed Violet as she watched Syndrome's aircraft explode with Chains no more than ten meters away from the awful thing. The exploding aircraft drew closer and closer to the super-hero family and finally collided with their house, causing another large explosion which vaporized most of the aircraft and the house. Luckily, Violet had managed to not only erect a force field around her family, but a strong enough one to survive the explosion.

When the last pieces of large shrapnel fell to the ground, Violet hastily dropped the shield and quickly began looking around for Angelon. "Angelon? Where's Angelon! Angelon! Ang-" Violet's frantic cries were cut off by a small piece of shrapnel falling a few feet in front of her. Looking down, Violet's breath was caught in her throat and she dropped to her knees with a loud cry. Her family quickly ran up to her and looked down to see what had caused Violet to react so.

A broken chain.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

The End

* * *

Of Part One...

* * *


End file.
